A communication device having an operating frequency of a high frequency band of about 60 GHz includes an antenna, a semiconductor chip inputting/outputting a high frequency signal to/from the antenna, a mounting substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, and so on. The antenna is normally formed on the semiconductor chip or the mounting substrate, and these antenna, semiconductor chip, and mounting substrate are packaged with resin, ceramic, or the like. For example, there is a communication device in which the antenna is formed on the mounting substrate of the semiconductor chip, and the antenna, semiconductor chip, and mounting substrate are packaged.